The present inventive concept relates to a non-volatile memory device and an operating method of the same.
Semiconductor memory devices are generally categorized as either volatile memory devices or non-volatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose stored data when disconnected from power, and examples thereof include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and a synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM). In contrast, non-volatile memory devices retain stored data even when disconnected from power, and examples thereof include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable read only memory (PROM), an erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a resistive read only memory (RRAM), a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), and a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM).